


Danton

by Avdotia



Category: French Revolution RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: A long time ago I whipped it out for somebody I admired from afar (if you recognize yourself as the recipient, I'd be shocked but delighted to hear from you) - it was also the first poem I have ever written.
Kudos: 1





	Danton

Danton was man of Paris the city  
Who royalists has shown no pity.  
But it gets better -  
He proved to be a ratter,  
So he's dead, though his defense was witty.

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago I whipped it out for somebody I admired from afar (if you recognize yourself as the recipient, I'd be shocked but delighted to hear from you) - it was also the first poem I have ever written.


End file.
